


The Dad Jokes Evolve

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, Wow, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge has an important question. Shiro and Matt are more than happy to answer it for them too.Oneshot/drabble





	The Dad Jokes Evolve

Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt had always been pretty close. In their Garrison days they'd been best friends, inseparable. It was funny because on the outside, they really were model students: Matt was sweet and sort of nerdy, with glasses that constantly slid down the bridge of his nose; and Shiro always followed all the rules, looked out for the younger students, all that good stuff. In reality though they could be troublemakers if they wanted to be. They just never got caught. 

After everything with space and Voltron happened, they both ended up getting captured, along with Matt's father. They were separated--Shiro could only hope his best friend and his mentor were still alive. Eventually though, he and Matt were reunited again (that was the short version of it, at least). 

Shiro and Matt were reunited later with Matt's younger sibling Pidge and the rest of their friends. Pidge wasn't actually surprised when they came out and said they were finally dating. 

"So," they said with a small smirk as they approached the two of them."Are you two like my brothers now, or my dads?"

"We're your sads." Shiro deadpanned. They'd both been through a lot. 


End file.
